The Secret Seven
by BlackRose274
Summary: Seven agents Raven,Garfield,Richard,Kori,Victor and Jenna must work together to stop slade, but he's working fast, and they're running out of time.


Summary:

Seven agents, Raven, Garfield, Richard, Karen, Victor, Kori, and Jenna must work together to stop a man who calls himself Slade. The seven agents have never met, having working in different areas of the government, but they'll have to get over it, for Slade is working fast, and they have little time to stop him...

Chapter one

Intro

"Agent Smith, any progress on the Slade case?" said a tall man, known as Special Agent Worthington

Agent Smith sat at his desk, papers and folders covering a desk, "Have a seat." He said, motioning to a chair across from his desk

"Yes Smith?" he said, sitting

Smith said nothing, just placed seven folders in front of Agent Worthington, with a small nod.

Agent Worthington opened the first folder, inside were two pictures of the same man, but in the second photo, he was green from head to toe.

"What's this?"

"Just read Worthington."

He sighed, and looked down at the papers.

Name: Garfield Logan

(beast boy, changling)

Age: 27

Position: lab scientist, Neon City

Garfield Logan, currently works in Neon City, has recently suffered from an accident in the lab. A chemical explosion, changing his molecular structure, enabling him to be able to shift forms at will.—

"Shift forms?"

"Animals. Keep reading."

— and his physical abilities, strength, speed, reflexes have improved as well as enhanced vision in light and dark. Though has rendered his skin, hair, and eyes green.

Inside were two pictures. One was of a man with dirty blonde hair and dark green eyes and paleish skin. The second, his hair had changed to a dark green, as has his skin. He has one fang, and his ears now came to a slight point. But he still looked reckless yet thoughtful, smiling at the camera.

"Interesting."

Smith nodded, "His code name is beast boy."

"…Beast Boy?"

"Something his lab partners came up with. It suits him, I've already met him, he is very charismatic."

"Good. Charisma is something we need in this hellhole of depressing news."

Smith laughed briefly, and motioned for him to read the other profiles.

Name: Jenna Evans

(Jinx)

Age: 24

Position: social worker, professional escape artist

Jenna Evans is a retired espionage spy, currently working with social services, and as an escape artist. She has completed many missions successfully and currently teaches a class on espionage in Washington D.C. Jinx—

"Jinx?"

"Just read Worthington!"

—Unknown sources say that, because of an accident near a nuclear plant, she has amazing flexibility; she is also an accomplished Wiccan, specializing in 'bad luck' charms and hexes.

"Sounds far fetched."

"But it's true. I've seen her record. They're all meta-humans in one way or another."

Agent Worthington nodded his head, and started another profile

Name: Rachel Roth

(Raven)

Age: 26

Position: Scientist/detective

Rachel Roth is a scientist that works in many fields of the government. She specializes in detective work, mainly dealing with the victims, viewing the bodies, and performing autopsies, finding clues etc. she has completed several missions successfully and has worked indirectly with Jenna Evans. She is a highly accomplished wiccan, telekinetic, and empath. Her place of birth is unknown, as is her heritage.

Agent Worthington looked at the picture of the girl. Her dark violet hair fell gracefully past her shoulders, cold emotionless amethyst eyes started back at him, he could practically feel the her cold unnerving gaze on him.

"Not a very happy girl is she?"

"I wouldn't be very happy either, if I had to know the emotions and thoughts of everyone around me." Agent smith answered,

Agent Worthington nodded and went to the next profile

Name: Karen Beecher

(Agent B, bumblebee)

Age: 27

Position: secret Agent

Karen Beecher, known as Agent B has graduated form the top spy school in the united states of America and has studied over seas in Japan, China, parts of Asia, and Europe. She has completed numerous missions both in America and over seas. Because of exposure to radiation, she has enhanced reflexes and vision, as well as the use of sonic 'zaps' from her hands.

Agent Worthington looked at the picture of a tall African American girl, glaring at the camera, her dark eyes challenging the camera, or whoever was looking at the photo, though at the same time, she looked very aware of her surroundings.

Name: Richard Grayson

(Robin)

Age: 26

Position: secret agent, CIA.

Richard, known as Robin is one of the CIA's most prized agents, and has trained with the best. He has trained over seas, and in America. He is highly trained in many types of martial arts.

Inside there was a picture of a boy with jet black hair, and shocking light blue eyes, though he looked on edge, as if analyzing everything and anything around him.

"These two are interesting. Have they ever gone on a mission together?"

"No, but they have heard of each other."

Worthington nodded

"The next profile, the girl is not from earth. She's from another planet. Tameran I believe it's called."

"She's an alien?"

"Yes, just read her profile."

Name: Koriand'r

(Starfire)

Age: 26

Position: inter-galaxy ambassador

Koriand'r posses unnatural, meta-human strength, and the ability to harness and expel energy in form of bolts from her hands and beams from her eyes. She has the ability to fly. Her skin tone, is close to a golden tan color. Very Charismatic, and very smart.

"She seems to be an interesting asset to this mission."

"She will be."

Name: Victor Stone

(Cyborg, Vic, Stone)

Age: 28

Position: CIA, scientist, mechanic, inventor

Victor Stone has a legacy in the CIA scientific research field. His parents had worked there until an experiment gone array killed his mother and forces his father to do an emergency surgery on Victor, replacing parts of his body with machinery giving him enhanced strength, vision and knowledge.

Inside there was a picture of a tall African American man, as the description said he did have mechanical parts, but his face was thoughtful, and caring yet at the same time joking and fun loving.

"This plan is risky, but I think it'll work. All of them together would be unbeatable." Agent Worthington commented

"That's what I'm hoping. If this is successful they'll become a permanent group."

"Permanent?"

"Yes. If they work well together, but there is no time for a trial, Slade has already killed several people. They have all worked indirectly on this case it's time we put it to rest once and for all before someone else gets killed."

"I've already met with each of them separately. They all agree to go though with this, and to stay a permanent group if this is successful."

"When do they all meet together, to get briefed?"

"We're all meeting tomorrow in this office at noon. You are in charge of the legends."

Agent Worthington nodded and walked back to his office and started typing the legends.

"Well, since many people are so used to their codenames…how about we use their real names?" he smiled and started typing, and he silently prayed these young lives were not going to be wasted, like the other lives of agents before them.

* * *

**okayy thanks all for reading!! I'm probbaly gonna re-write this later in the summer when i learn some new writing trick haha :) but any way, i only have one computer in my house, and i have an older sibling not to mention school so updates will be rather slow, maybe twice or three times a month :) please review!!**

**-BlackRose274**


End file.
